


Attack On Titan: The Dark Times (Remastered)

by orphan_account



Series: AOT-The Future Generation [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: YEAR 4380"Why am I here?" That was the first question Eren asked as he was called into Pixis' office.Little did he know he will be participating in not one but two of humanity's greatest missions, and getting trapped in time.Meanwhile, the secrets of humanity are yet to be uncovered.





	1. To you: Ten years from now

YEAR 4374, SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

_Bang!_

“Eren! Grab Mikasa and run!”

_Clash!_

“But…”

A eye peeked into the hole _they_ just made.

“Just go!” Karla shouted.

_I spot a woman with two brats in here!_

Eren grabbed Mikasa's hand and dashed into a closet.

“Get out of the house!” Karla shouted to them.

“We are not leaving you here!” Eren whispered from inside the closet.

_Hey hey is it party time already?_

Karla didn't get to say a word when they broke in.

“Now we got you!” A man said.

Karla pounced helplessly at a kitchen knife.

A man grabbed her by the arms.

However, she already had the knife in hand.

She stabbed the man in the shoulder.

The man groaned inwardly and tossed her away.

His companion acted fast.

He swiped out his phaser and shot twice at Karla.

Both hit her and she fell to the ground.

“Eliminate all threats!” He said, raising his gun at her.

“Wait,” Someone came in.

“Boss!” Both man stand down.

The man, who Karla identified as the leader of the rebels, walked towards her.

He plucked out the knife from his subordinates' shoulder, causing him to faint.

“Once again, Grisha chose the pretty girl to be his wife, huh?” Said the leader.

“How do you know my husband?” Questioned the confused Karla.

“Oh, how rude. I guess he didn't tell you, then,” He smiled, “I am Grisha's brother, Khan Jaeger,”

“Grisha never told me he had a brother,”

“Well, I thought as much,” Khan paced up and down the room, making Karla more and more nervous.

“What’s in the cage?” She asked, looking at the metallic cage Khan brought in.

“You’ll know soon,” He smiled, “It all depends on Grisha now,”

The cage rumbled. Karla did not like how it did.

The door exploded as Grisha rushed in.

“Khan! How did you…” He questioned.

“Grisha!” Khan covered Karla’s mouth.

“Finally, you’re here.” Khan smiled.

“What are you-” Grisha started.

“Are you confused?”

“What’s in the cage?”

“Not answering my question, huh?” Khan frowned at him.

“Screw your questions,” Grisha cursed, “You wanted to show me something, right?”

Khan grinned slowly, but widely.

He snapped his fingers.

A frame came down the ceiling, boxing Karla. The “frame” sides shot lasers out into the the holes on the opposite side.

A laser cage, they called it.

The cage rumbled.

Khan grinned, his smile larger than before.

“May I present, Dina!” The cage opened.

Screams. Laughs. Tearing noises.

Grisha looked at his previous wife, now tearing his current wife away.

“Wha-” He was shocked.

More laughter, dying screams.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

Finally, there was silence.

“What did you do to Dina?” Grisha looked at the two dead women.

“Marleyan’s eye,” He said.

“This…this is much worse than what **_we_** developed,” Grisha looked at his brother.

“This is only the biggining, Grisha,” Khan stared at him, “It is only going to be worse,”

“I will fight back, Khan, I will-” He was cut off.

“How naïve. By now, you should have realised,” Khan’s smile faded, “The rebels you very much trusted now seems hopeless to you. That’s right Grisha, that’s right.”

Khan grinned a final time.

“There are no good sides in this war,” said he.

Grisha fell onto the floor as that statement slapped him in the face.

Khan walked out slowly, but Grisha did not stop him.

He has already gone crazy.

Grisha laughed as a part of his soul left his body.

“Dad?” Eren stepped out.

More laughter.

“Dad,” Eren started shedding tears, while Mikasa stepped out.

Grisha continued laughing.

“Dad, please, don’t,” Eren started sobbing, Mikasa hugging him.

The door bust open.

“Police, police!” Kenny Ackerman rushed in with his platoon.

Hannes ran in, grabbed Mikasa and Eren and made a run for the door.

“No! Let me go!”

“Detain Grisha Yeager, suspect of being a rebel!” He heard a man shout.

“Woah!” Hannes yelped as Eren jumped out, back into the house.

It felt weird, it felt like something went into him, like a soul or something.

Flashes came from the house a few milliseconds before Eren heard the shot.

The laughing stopped.

“Dad…” Eren stopped dead at the door.

Grisha now lay on the floor, unconscious, dead.

The police covered his body with a jacket, before lifting it up, sending him to the police station.

Kenny just realised Eren was there.

“Let’s go. This ain’t no place for kids to be here,” Kenny pushed him out.

“Dad? Dad. Dad!” Eren protested against the policeman’s strong push, still unable to accept reality.

Hannes Hugged him when he got back.

“It’s okay to be afraid, but you’re safe now,” Hannes reasuured a crying Eren.

But Eren wasn’t scared.

He wasn’t even sad.

He was just angry, angry at everything…

Angry at himself.


	2. For you: Two thousand years from now

_That should be all,_ thought Pixis as he finally settled his antique coffee machine down.

He cracked his knuckles. _Time for work._

_They tried to flee hopelessly as the gigantic, slender fingers squashed them, one by one. However, they were glued to their world and unable to move._

_They watched in horror as the giant squashed them, keeping them alive, making them work. As they poured in lumps of black stuff into the centre of their world. As the bubbling liquid started turning brown, they smiled. Finally, he will stop, they thought. They were right. The giant moved away, before reaching the core of their lives._

_They screamed as he pulled the plug, and one by one they fell and died, their eyes flashing before running out of life._

Pixis pulled the plug of his coffee machine.

The buttons slowly died out.

Finally, he glanced at his hard work of thirty seconds.

It payed off.

A good cup of black coffee slid into Pixis’ hands, and he took a sip.

“Ah…” He slumped into his desk.

He was just promoted; the king’s reward or one of the hardest missions that was accomplished by no one other than him. He finally had a large office instead of a cramped desk, and as the commander of the Federation’s Survey Corps, he had a supercomputer in his new office.

He took another casual sip, before a slam of the door caused him to jump, spilling his beloved drink.

Keith walked in.

“Keith, knock next time you want to come in,” Pixis tried to act cool and casual, but technically he was part choking on the coffee.

Maybe he did not really like the liquid that much anymore.

“Good morning sir,”

“We’re friends right, no need for being so formal,”

It was Pixis’ impression that Keith slouched immediately when the door closed.

Keith blinked momentarily at him and sighed.

“How are the 104th batch?” Pixis looked at him questionably.

“As weak as ever,” He placed the graphene tablet on the equally transparent table, before sliding on the screen to transfer the video file on it to the graphene computer, “That’s not why I’m here though,” He pointed to the table, then standing at attention, waiting for instructions.

He looked at the video clip.

He didn’t feel very happy about the feels he got from the video.

At first sight, there was Captain of USS Scorpius, Erwin Smith, with a slightly scarlet forehead. His features were unknown, for one it was on a transparent table, and there was a translucent play button on it.

He clicked on it.

Instantly, the video on the table was projected into the light.

Finally, he could see Erwin clearly.

He looked serious and for some reason, he looked… scared.

“This is a distress call, heading for all planets with federation signals,” Erwin sounded like a robot. The surrounding ship shook. “Our shuttle, USS Scorpio, was, _is_ , gone from sensor reading for three days,”

“After a day, we encountered a rebel vessel,”

“Just today, we found out they were probably in trouble,” Erwin cringed as another part of the bridge fell. “This battle, like other battles, would probably last for days. We are unable to save them ourselves,”

“Humanity’s strongest, Levi Ackerman is on the shuttle,” He said his final sentence before the screen went static. “Please, save t-h—e-”

The projector was like a obedient slave, going back to where it came from.

There was so much tension in the room now, nobody spoke.

After a prolonged period of silence, Keith finally spoke.

“What are you going to do now?” Keith asked, looking at the status of their base.

There were no official captains around.

They were all either on deep space missions, priority rescue missions, or the equally as important rebel clearing missions.

“Think… I have a lot to think about now,” He responded, packing his stuff to end work.

   ***

Pixis walked into the bar.

“Your late,” Kenny Ackerman stood up.

“Hello, Ken,” Pixis waved at his old friend.

“Hey, what happened at work? you look depressed,” Hannes managed to mumble, despite his drunk state.

“Jeez, Hannes, you reek of booze,” Pixis pointed out.

“Shut up,” He flicked a hand at Pixis, “Your drunk.”

Pixis sighed.

“Don’t you have kids at home?” Kenny looked at him suspiciously.

“They’re not mine,” Hannes turned around, gulping down alcohol.

“Oh, you got something to tell us,” Kenny said when Pixis looked at him, confused, “You know about why you are so depressed when you came here,”

Pixis, trying hard to get a drunk Hannes to listen, told them everything. He even shown them the video.

There was silence in the air. The only sound was the squeaking of glass rubbed against a cloth as the bartender cleaned the glasses.

Kenny took a sip of wine.

“So?” He asked.

“So…” Pixis was unsure what to answer his question.

“Let me see your list of cadets and they’re strengths,” Kenny slammed the glass on the table, licking his lips.

Pixis took out a graphene tablet and handed it to Kenny.

Hannes fell asleep.

After scrolling a long time, he finally reached the 104th cadet batch, Kenny highlighted a cadet’s name and passed it back to Pixis, before picking up his cup again to drink.

“Eren Yeager?” Pixis raised an eyebrow, “What do you want with him, Kenny?”

Kenny quickened his drinking pace, as if it was a bitter medicine.

“He is suitable to be the captain for this mission,” He said.

Pixis laughed, “You want me to send a sixteen-year-old into space?”

“And his crew,” Kenny agreed.

“Ha-ha,” Pixis faked a laugh.

“He is the only one right now with the ability to be a captain. Look at his performance, way out of our expectations,” Kenny insisted.

“Why do you want this mission to be completed so much, Kenny?” Pixis questioned.

Kenny paused for a moment, taking a huge sip from his cup.

“Levi Ackerman,” He finally said when Hannes finally awoke and snapped out of his drunk state.

“Pardon me?” Pixis wondered what relations Kenny had with humanity’s strongest.

“He…” Kenny added a long pause, before finishing the contents inside the cup, “He is my nephew.”

Pixis looked at him.

“You did tell me you had a nephew, but you didn’t tell us his name,” Said Pixis. (“ _What’s going on?” Hannes said, getting up)._

“Plus, you said you didn’t care about him,” Pixis finished.

“I know but…when I saw the video, I felt…that I needed to save him,” Kenny swirled the empty glass around in a circle.

Pixis laughed.

“Just go save him yourself,” He laughed.

“Look, the military police have no dang gigantic starships with us, same with the Garrison,” He nudged Hannes, who nodded briefly, still alien to whatever subject they were talking about, “See, the only one with the ships are the Survey corps, so only he can save them,” He finished, slamming the empty glass on the table.

“Bye, I gotta go back to the Rose District,” He stood up and got his coat.

Pixis stopped him with his words.

“He…is the son of Grisha Yeager,” he stated.

Kenny stopped dead at the door. Outside, a skytrain zoomed pass, silently.

His eyes were wide, and his jaw was on the ground, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheeks.

“What are you-”

“Are you sure you want to owe him another time, Kenny?” Pixis hit the bullseye.

Kenny’s face darkened.

“Anything…anything to save him,” Kenny lied, and he gritted his teeth at his hard lie.

“I see,” Pixis sighed.

Kenny went out.

“Wait a minute…is that Eren?” Hannes looked at he tablet.

“Yes, he will be chosen to be the captain of a ship to save USS Scorpio,” Pixis picked the tablet up and prepared to leave.

“Wait, Pixis!” Hannes tried grabbing him and missed.

Pixis walked out of the door and got his earphones out.

“Keith,” He told the sleepy man, “First thing after the training…”

He looked at the tablet, to confirm the name.

“First thing after training tomorrow, bring cadet Eren Yeager to me.”

 


	3. Wings of Liberty

_Why am I here?_ Thought Eren as he climbed up the stairs with trainer Keith.

 _Was it that time where I skipped training? Or when I punched Jean in the face?_ He sneered. _That horse face should really shut up. Wait, no that’s not it._ He stopped counting what he did wrong. _Finally, I know._

His glorious moment of realization.

_It was that time…where I sneaked cheeseburgers into training, wasn’t it?_

He smacked his face.

_Dammit, should have known there were CCTV cameras._

Normally, cadets that were called to the office were either punished or expelled, and Eren did not like either of these options.

It was weird too, such a normal day of training.

SURVEY CORPS BASE, TWO HOURS AGO

Eren wanted to give up. His legs felt like wet cement, and his lungs were filled with invisible sand.

“Hey, suicidal bastard, how many rounds have you ran already, Hmph, I already finished 25! Bet you can’t-”

“30,” Eren looked at the blanked-faced Jean and laughed. “Just shut up, horseface,”

“What did you-”

“M.o.v.e. FASTER!” Keith’s face appeared beside them, floating on a television screen.

“Says the one who is sitting at the other side of the field, doing nothing,” Eren whispered only loud enough for everyone around them to hear, and Jean nodded in agreement.

The television screen went blank.

“What did you say, Yeager?” Keith smiled sinisterly behind them. He was riding a training bike, speeding behind them.

“At this rate, you won’t be able to finish fifty rounds!” He drew his phaser and pointed at them.

“If I catch anybody,” He smiled, “I will make sure he will never come back here ever again,”

“Jean Kirstein! 20 more rounds! And Eren Yeager…” He remembered Pixis’ words.

Tired of waiting, he told Eren, “Just finish up and come with me,”

Jean cursed and continued running.

CURRENT TIME

He reached the office.

“Officer Pixis will be in his prep room, you will go in, and take a seat. Do not touch anything, understood?” Keith ordered.

Eren nodded and knew immediately he might be in trouble.

_Dammit, just because of a cheeseburger._

He walked in.

The office was like nothing Eren ever seen.

It was large, spacious, and… _technological._

His eyes fell on a…machine.

Instead of seating down, he went straight to it.

For some reason, Eren felt it was…familiar although he never saw it before in his life.

The buttons were out, but Eren just wanted to press the red one in the middle.

It was like an itch that Eren could not scratch.

“It’s a coffee machine,” Pixis appeared at the doorway.

Eren jumped.

Great, now he’s in greater trouble. His arms immediately formed a salute.

“Uh, I didn’t mean to-” Eren started.

“No, it’s really fine,” He pointed towards a chair, and Eren sat down. “I bought it in an auction,”

Eren nodded.

“Eren Yeager, 104th cadet batch, with almost no potential…” Eren cringed, Keith must’ve wrote the report.

“…but his skills are purely from his hard-self-training,” Pixis finished and placed the tablet down.

“Can you explain what motivated you to train?” He asked.

 _Oh no,_ Eren thought.

He could never forget that voice, the screams, the blood.

_Grab Mikasa and run!_

He gripped his knee, holding back his tears.

“Eren Yeager, are you oka-”

“They killed them,” Eren tried keeping calm as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

Pixis stared and sighed.

“They killed my family,” Eren stopped crying after ten seconds of Pixis staring at him.

“The rebels killed them,” Eren was angry again.

Pixis stared at him for a moment.

Pixis stood up, handing the tablet to Eren.

Eren read it.

_RESCUE MISSION #326_

_CAPTAIN: Eren Jeager_

_COMMANDER: Armin Arlert_

_SECURITY: Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun_

_PILOT: Thomas Wagner_

_MEDICAL OFFICER: Krista Lenz_

_ASSISTANT MEDICAL OFFICER: Ymir Fritz_

_STATISTICS: Jean Kirstein_

_NAVIGATOR(S): Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse_

_SCIENTIST INTERN: Marco Bodt_

_MAINTENANCE UNIT: Hannah Diamant, Franz Kefka_

Eren looked up.

“Why me?” He asked.

“You, Eren, is the most capable person in the whole base now who can go on a mission as a captain now,” He said.

 

“But…why not Armin? He is way smarter than me, or…or Mikasa, She is also stronger tha-”

“When I say it’s you, it’s you,” Pixis finished, “You have the most skill in this base. At least I think you do.

There was another period of silence.

Outside, Keith looked at the time impatiently.

“What ship will I be taking for this mission?” Eren finally asked, curious.

Pixis realised the important part which he didn’t tell Eren.

He handed the tablet to Eren.

After a while, Eren looked up again.

“Got it?” Pixis said.

“In English?” Eren asked.

Pixis sighed, taking the tablet again.

“You will be taking the Federation’s new ship, USS Finitor, with an enhanced hull, extra phasers, and enhanced searching equipment,”

“Wait, who am I rescuing?” Eren looked at Pixis.

Pixis smacked his face when he remembered he forgot the most important part of the briefing.

He showed the video a third time through the table screen.

Eren cringed.

“Damn, must be those stupid rebels again,”

“Who knows?”

But Pixis knew better. The rebels weren’t the only ones involved here.

It was something else, way more sinister than any dumb rebel.

“Also, Kenny Ackerman will be joining you,” Pixis placed the tablet down.

“Sir…one more question…” Eren looked suspiciously at Pixis.

“Shoot,”

“Aren’t you in control of the Garrison?”

Pixis laughed.

“You have a sharp mind, Eren Yeager,” He continued, “Since Commander Erwin is on a mission, I take command of the Survey Corps,”

“Then who takes control of the Garrison, sir?” Eren asked softly.

“Captain Hannes will do well,” Pixis stood up and followed Eren to the door.

“Be sure to check on him…You might go back to the Garrison only to realise your men are all drunk-on booze,”

Eren was about to open it but Pixis stopped him.

“We’re going up,” Pixis smiled and pushed a button.

Immediately, the whole room rumbled, and it turned into a ship.

Eren gasped in surprise as the room separated itself from the building.

The transparent floor grew engines as it went up, up, up…

Soon, the glass changed into vacuum glass, which is able to withstand the radiation, and pressure of space.

At least they won’t explode.

The room started fabricating Oxygen as they made they’re ascend into space.

The office then connected itself to some space garage, big enough for only one ship.

But still big.

“Welcome…” Pixis said as he pushed the door button and it opened.

Eren’s eyes widened at the beauty that lies before him.

“…To USS Finitor,”


	4. Prison of memories

7 YEARS AGO

“I’m serious! There were-” Armin started.

A punch landed on his face.

Armin fell, but before they could do anything else, he stood up once again.

“Look at this wierdo, talking about seas of water, salt water even!” They snorted.

“I’m not kidding! It could be on the very ground we are standing on!” He protested. “They covered it up with Terranium so-”

He was shoved on the ground once again.

After getting kicked around for a minute, he finally said, “Stop!”

They laughed again.

“The fact that you are now beating me up…it’s only because you know that I’m right, don’t you!”

They cringed.

“You know everything that I said about the world outside human territories…is all correct right? And you just can’t own up to it, right?!” He screamed.

“This little-”

“Get away from him!” They heard a voice behind them and turned around.

Eren was running at their direction.

“Hey guys, look who it is,” One smirked.

“Eren huh? He wants some of these?” Said another, raising his fists.

“Let him have it!” The last one said.

“Wait!” Said one of the bullies, “Mikasa is right behind Eren!”

“Shit! Run for it!” And they all fled.

After a few seconds, Eren reached Armin.

“Woah, they actually fled after seeing me…” He panted.

“No…Eren, they ran after seeing Mikasa,” Armin said weakly.

“Mikasa, stop following me! I’m not your kid or your little brother,” He then raised an arm at Armin.

Armin looked at it for a second and finally decided to reject it and stood up on this own.

“Why were they pushing you around anyways?” Questioned Eren.

Armin held out his book.

“This book…I found it while Grandpa and I were cleaning the basement. It tells a history of the territory outside of the human territory and what existed before the 22nd industrial revolution.”

“According to it, there were fields of sand, vast oceans of salt water, and places that formed naturally that exceeded 5 kilometres high above sea level!”

“Salt that exists naturally? Cool, I want to see it!”

“My mom and dad are going out to space for a trip! I heard you can see the whole of this planet from up there! Do you think they saw it?” Armin grew excited and the bruises on his skin were now just tiny annoying bird pecks to him.

“See what?”

“The ocean,” Armin’s eyes sparkled.

“But I heard…only the Survey Corps were allowed to go out into space,” He said sadly.

“Eren wants to join the Survey Corps,” Mikasa stated.

“Mikasa you don’t have to-” Eren sighed, “Never mind,” “Oh yes, there is more,” Armin flipped to the page.

“It is said that outside Maria territory, there is a sec-” Armin started.

There was the sound of church bells ringing and a large ship landed on the ground.

“USS Odyssey is back!” Eren exclaimed.

“Let’s go!” Eren pulled Armin and Mikasa to the ship.

CURRENT TIME

Eren has never seen a ship like what was in front of him before.

It was smaller than normal ships, and Eren could immediately could tell this ship was used for scouting and exploring new areas from its sleek shape.

“USS Finitor, in English, Surveyor of the Horizon,” Someone spoke behind him.

Eren turned around to see a man in priest clothes.

“Oh yes, and this is Pastor Nick, who will be joining you in this journey, he is a priest,” Pixis mumbled.

“Hi Nick,” Eren said.

“Don’t call me that. I am the protector of humanity, not some kid,” Pastor Nick said.

“Ok,” Eren didn’t really care.

7 YEARS AGO

“Jeez, there are so many people here,” Eren peered through the crowd.

Finally, he stood on a crate with a metal rod beside it.

Eren looked at the ship and its descending members, smiling.

_Was that…Commander Erwin?_

Erwin looked at Eren for just a second, and turned away from him.

Then, Eren’s smile faded.

The ship was badly damaged, with bits and pieces sticking out of it.

Some parts of the hull were destroyed, and Eren could clearly see the metal framework and wires poking out of the still molten impact spot.

The crew were all injured, and some missed a limb or two.

“Only this few made it back?” Someone said.

“This is what happens when you go out to space,”

Then, an old woman ran up to the crew.

“Moses, Moses?”

“My son…where is Moses?”

“Where can I find him?”

There was a long period of silence.

“It’s Moses’s mother,” said a man.

“Bring it over,”

The woman looked shocked.

They handed her a piece of cloth that contained something both hard and soft. It was also slightly stained with blood.

The woman looked devastated.

She hastily opened the package to reveal…an arm.

She gasped in surprise.

She immediately covered it with the cloth again and started crying.

“When the rebels attacked, Moses was caught in the blast of deck 11,” The man said.

“That was all we could recover of him,” He said grimly.

Eren looked around, shocked. Mikasa looked sad and worried. Armin hid his face with his book.

The woman was trying to control her tears.

The man kneeled down in front of her.

“But at least…he…my son…Moses, he carried out his duty, right?” She mumbled out.

It was now the man’s turn to gasp.

“Although…it didn’t have much significance…” She started again, face full of tears.

His eyes widened.

“He contributed to the federation’s retaliation, right?”

“Of course!” He shouted.

Then his shoulder loosened.

“No…” He said flatly.

The frail woman kept her gaze at him.

“Through this mission…we…” Now he was overwhelmed with emotions.

“No, through all of our missions, we…”

“We failed to achieve _anything!_ ” He screamed.

“Because of my incompetence I got soldiers killed for nothing,” He continued.

The crowd looked at them, with despair in their eyes.

“And failed to learn the slightest thing about the rebels!”

CURRENT TIME

“Also, this is Mina Carolina, who will be joining you as a technician too,” Pixis stated.

“Nice to meet you, Mina,” Eren shook hands with her.

7 YEARS AGO

“What a mess,” Someone said.

“Tell me about it,” Another beckoned.

The survey corps were finishing clearing up.

“All this just shows that we spent our taxes fattening them up for nothing,”

He was immediately hit on the back of his head.

“Why, you little,” The burly man squinted at Eren who was holding the metal rod beside his crate.

Mikasa immediately pulled him away.

“Hey, Mikasa, what are you-”

Mikasa threw Eren against a wall.

“Ow, that-” Eren started.

“Did that change your view of the Survey corps, Eren?” Mikasa said.

Eren remained silent.

“Let’s get back,” Eren stood up.

CURRENT TIME

“We are arriving at: Territory Maria: Shiganshina district, Sector twenty,” An AI read out.

Eren alighted the floating rail and Transported downstairs.

His house was just near the station anyways, and he felt like walking.

Shiganshina district was not very high Tech unlike the other districts and territories.

Around him, Eren inspected the area; the houses had actual doors instead of holographic barriers. Here, shops had actual clerks instead of robots or automatic self-checkouts.

It was like a place that people who wanted to experience our kind’s old life.

It technically was.

Eren sighed as he jingled his keys. He looked at the simplified report in his hands, in his cell phone, and instantly remembered the pressure of saving humanity’s strongest.

He stopped at his door and with an equally big sigh, he opened it with his keys.

Mikasa already reached home.

“Eren,” She responded to Eren’s face.

“Hey Mikasa,” Eren replied.

“Why are you late?” Hannes came out of the kitchen, still half drunk.

“Jeez, you smell like booze,” Eren moved his face away.

“You are not answering the question!” Hannes dropped into a chair.

Eren rolled his eyes and placed the cell on the table.

Mikasa and Hannes peeked at it while Eren went into his room to change.

Finally, after thirty seconds, Hannes spoke.

“What? Your first mission? They are sending kids to their funerals!” Hannes suddenly snapped out of his drunk state.

“I’m sure kids will suicide when they see your drunk state,” Eren sighed, coming out half naked with a shirt stuck at his neck area.

“I won’t allow-”

“You can’t protect us forever, Hannes,” Eren stated.

“ _Us_?” He glanced at the report once again.

Hannes banged his head on the table as Mikasa went into the kitchen to serve dinner.

“I will not allow-”

“It will be okay, we will survive,” Mikasa said in the kitchen.

9 YEARS AGO

“Dad, can I go into the shop with you?” Eren tugged at Grisha’s sleeve.

Grisha sighed.

“Eren, stay here,” They were at the entrance of a drug store, and last time they were there, Eren almost swallowed a pill thinking it was candy.

“Shit, should have brought Karla to watch over-”

“What?” Eren asked him.

“Nothing, dear,” Grisha smiled, realising he cursed in front of his kid.

Grisha walked in. Actually, he should have brought Eren in the drug store, because even if Eren did swallow the pill, nothing would happen to him.

Eren surveyed the parking lot. Outside the parking lot was a busy street, and cars streamed in twenty-four-seven.

It was the first few days of winter, and snow began to fall.

It was peaceful. To Eren, the vehicles were moving slowly, slow enough to prevent the snow from making tracks in them.

But that peaceful time ended quickly.

The television screens advertising products went blank in a second.

A man’s face appeared on screen.

Eren didn’t know what to say. This was the first time he saw the man on TV. And from his face, Eren could tell that the man was definitely not a star.

“Hey all ladies and gentlemen,” He grinned. “Welcome to the show, the show where we experiment with the many cool facts of science!”

“Today,” He showed his yellowish teeth, “We will see how a truck explodes!”

The screen went blank.

Eren stood there a while, trying to get what the man said.

He never got to.

There was a screech as a floating truck turned swiftly around the curve.

It was screeching as the engines were strained. It was different then the sound two objects made as they rubbed against each other. It was a hollower screech.

The truck collided with a sign, then it went haywire.

Finally, it stopped right in front of Eren. Not to close not too far.

Close enough for Eren to see the exploding front of the truck without being blown away too.

Was the television on again? Was there laughter in the background? Eren didn’t know. His ears were ringing very badly and for some reason, he felt someone was still in the truck, alive.

He moved slowly to the back of the truck, and with all his might, pulled the truck doors open.

His instincts were right. There was a young girl, about his age, sitting in a corner of the truck, crying.

Eren’s ears finally stopped ringing.

“Hey. Hey!” Eren shouted twice to the girl before she looked up.

“What’s your name?” He poked his head inside the truck.

“Mi…Mikasa,” Mikasa sniffed.

“Ok, Mikasa, can you tell me what happened?” Eren asked. Maybe he was more interested in the story more than saving Mikasa.

“Da-Daddy was dri-driving me and Mo-Mommy to-to th-the food st-stall, and then-” Eren knew how it ended.

A metal rod from the ceiling dropped and missed Mikasa by an inch.

 _No good. It might explode soon._ Eren had zero idea how he knew that.

“Say, Mikasa, could you come out here?” He reached out his hand.

“I…My legs…they won’t move,”

Eren could tell she was just scared.

“You don’t have to be scared,” Eren said.

“I-”

“You have to fight to win, or you will lose,”

“I-”

“Choose now. Win…or lose,”

Mikasa held her breath. Eren thought she knew that the truck would explode soon.

Mikasa crawled out, slowly, step by step, and finally, she placed her hand on Eren’s.

Eren immediately pulled Mikasa out and as if by command, the truck exploded, the whole vehicle engulfed in flames.

Grisha ran out of the pharmacy.

“Eren!”

“Dad!”

   ***

“I just won’t allow it,” Hannes said.

“Hannes…” Eren set out the plates.

“So what, you are just going to run away and become some hero?”

“It will be fine,” Mikasa stated another time.

   ***

“Since your family has…nevermind, why don’t you stay with us, Mikasa?” Grisha offered.

“I…”

Eren looked at her expectantly.

“I’m cold,” She said.

Eren sighed.

He took off his red scarf, then he wrapped it around Mikasa, almost covering her entire face.

“Come, let’s go. We are your new family now,” He smiled.

Mikasa blushed and started crying.

“Alright.”

   ***

Mikasa touched her scarf.

“It will be fine. Eren…he was a hero from the start.” Mikasa finished the conversation.


	5. Speeding tickets

_Finally._

Eren wore the turtleneck shirt.

_It is time._

There was a zip as Eren finish wearing the jacket.

He left his room, which was on the same deck as the bridge.

“Captain on the bridge!” Armin shouted out loud.

“Thanks Armin,” Eren smiled at his best friend.

He looked at all his friends, all standing at attention with a serious face for a moment, then started laughing.

“No need to be so formal,” He waved a hand at them, “Just call me Eren,”

“Alright, _Eren_ , why don’t you take a seat,” Jean smirked behind his statistics computer.

“Sure, _Horseface_ ,” Eren sat down.

Jean was fossilised for a second.

“Screw off,” He sulked.

Eren smiled.

“So, how are our thrusters, _horseface_?” Eren smirked.

“Shut up, they’re fine,” Jean glared at Eren.

“Navigators, anything in our path?” Eren asked through the com.

“No, sir, nothing so far,” Connie replied.

“Maintenance?” Eren checked.

“Hull is stable,” Hannah replied.

“Security?”

“No intruders,” Mikasa replied

“Technical issues?”

“Warp drive stable sir,” Mina finished the check.

“Full thrusters, let’s go!” Eren commanded.

“Aye, Eren,” Thomas smiled and brought the thruster power up. But then…

 _WAM!_ An electromagnetic pulse hit the ship, and all thrusters were down.

The ship became dark.

“Now what?” Eren sighed.

“I dunno, some kind of electromagnetic pulse disabled the entire ship,” Jean checked with emergency power.

“Great,”

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“Wait, Eren, there is…a faint…transmission…and it’s from…USS Velocitas,”

Eren didn’t know much about the ship. He only remembered that it was the fastest ship the Survey Corps ever build, and that it was mainly used for one manned missions.

After a few moments of thought, Eren gave the command, “On screen,”

Kenny Ackerman’s face showed up.

“Hey Eren,” He said.

The screen was bright in the dark room, and Eren had almost no problem adjusting to the sudden light.

“Listen, I only have a few minutes left before I get discovered doing this, so…”

“I won’t make myself owe you again,”

“Turn back. I will complete this mission myself. Show Pixis this video…I’m sure he will understand,” Kenny made what looked like a scared smile to Eren.

The transmission ended. As the power turned back on, Jean groaned as his eyes tried adjusting to the brightness again.

Eren jumped onto the console Jean was on and began magnifying a small pixel on the screen. 2x, 3x, 4x…

And there it was.

USS Velocitas.

Eren didn’t get to say anything as the ship went into warp.

“Pursue him! Don’t let him get to-”

How did Eren know what was there? Well, he didn’t know exactly what it was, but he knew it was something dangerous. But where was it? More importantly, what is it?

But Thomas was already not listening.

“Aye Cap, warp 2 coming up,”

Eren glanced at the screen.

But he never knew it was the start of his miserable life.


	6. Claws of Rebellion

Zeke Yeager sat up.

What time was it?

He pulled out his watch from inside his drawer. It was nothing like the new watches, nothing new, just a plain old Quartz watch.

The last present from his dad, Grisha Yeager, before he got himself shot by the federation.

Zeke only found out what happened to his dad ten years after he already died.

He jumped off, glad to be free of the stiff and hard metal bed.

Though he wasn’t very proud to be a rebel.

It was tiring, and most of the time he just wanted to kill himself.

A voice from the intercom made him jump.

“Zeke, report to my office, now,” Khan Yeager demanded.

Zeke sighed as he pulled open the curtains. He was not very sure what difference it made to pull the curtains every night before he slept, but he still did to make himself feel human.

Zeke looked out of his window. Other than a few specs of light coming from nearby stars, everything else is almost dark.

The rebel base was drifting in the middle of space, hiding from the federation, hiding from all of humanity.

Zeke wore his coat and his high-tech magnifying goggles on his forehead so that it will not magnify his path outside. He wasn’t sure if he could walk straight with that thing strapped to his head at eye level. Finally, he put on Grisha’s watch.

It felt like yesterday, what happened to his dad. Zeke admitted he didn’t have photographic memory (Or did he?) but he just wished he would forget what happened. He wished he would forget the day his childhood and happiness all ended.

_18 YEARS AGO_

“Daddy, what’s a fish?” 8-year-old Zeke asked.

“Fish used to be in oceans and rivers everywhere, Zeke, on our hometown called Gaia.” Grisha pointed to a picture of a fish on the storybook. “This book was passed down to me from my grandfather, and now I will give it to you. Keep it safe and hopefully, you will have a life without pain, unlike what I had.”

But that prayer never came true.

“Take this watch with you, it was from our ancestors,” Grisha took off his watch and gave it to Zeke. “Always keep this safe with you,”

For a moment, Zeke felt something he has never felt before. A certain power inside him as he felt the book, and Grisha stared, smiling, knowing the task has been complete.

It was not the book that has to be passed on, but the watch, or rather, what was inside the watch. However, that moment of satisfaction was rudely interrupted.

_BANG!_

A noise came from the outside.

Grisha thought it was his imagination.

_BANG!_

And again he heard it.

Grisha opened the door to see Dina, his wife, distressed and calling a number.

“Dammit Khan, pick up the stupid-”

The door fell to the floor as someone walked in.

Grisha, standing at the door of Zeke’s room, said to him.

“Zeke…whatever you do, stay in your room,” Grisha walked out and closed the door.

Zeke has never been so frightened in his life.

Immediately when the door closed, Zeke pushed his right ear against the door.

Outside Grisha walked up and stood beside his wife.

“So, we meet again, Grisha,”

Grisha couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Pi-Pixis?”

_CURRENT TIME_

Something was wrong. Something was indeed very wrong. It was too quiet inside Khan’s office.

Zeke pushed his back to the side of the door. With extreme precaution, he opened the door slowly.

He peeked inside the small crack the door opened, and he saw his uncle pushing a woman against a wall. He rolled his eyes. No _fucking_ wonder it was so quiet.

He opened the door and walked in.

Khan’s eyes landed from the woman to him. Upon seeing Zeke, he let go of the woman. She immediately screamed and ran away from the monster in front of her. She bumped into Zeke on the way.

Zeke looked at his uncle. He always wore a hat. Zeke did not know why, but today he found out.

Khan’s hat was tilted sideways. And under the part which revealed more of his forehead, he saw it. A scar, or maybe just a minor wound, in the shape of an eye. It was weird, because to Zeke, the eyes looked alive.

Khan adjusted his hat. Zeke blinked.

“Didn’t expect you too be here this quick,” Khan cleared his throat. Zeke sighed.

“Another mission to kill me huh,” Zeke took the tablet on the table.

“Well, you know me too well, I guess,” Khan chuckled.

Zeke read the plan. It was a plan to make small black holes to lure Federation ships into them.

“Where did you even get the black hole substance from? It doesn’t make sense,” Zeke questioned Khan.

Khan paced up and down the room. A bad habit of his when he gets excited.

“I call it Blackholenium, the first substance to defy the space-time dimension,” Khan shouted out, “We just discovered it, it creates a tear in the space-time continuum, which results in…a black hole!”

Zeke gulped. If they didn’t escape fast enough, they will be swallowed whole by the monstrosity they created themselves.

“It was just tested, and it worked! A stupid federal ship just got swallowed whole!” Khan finished as he went back to being serious.

Khan leaned against the table with his left hand. His right hand was on his forehead.

“Shit, gotta control it,” Khan groaned.

“Control what?” Zeke asked.

Khan turned around to look at Zeke. He tried to look okay, but Zeke knew he wasn’t.

“Uncle, are you-”

“Stay away from me,” Khan held his forehead.

Zeke moved back to the door. This is definitely bad.

“AH!!!” Khan screamed as he lost control. His hat flew away. And Zeke could see it clearly. Because it was glowing.

On Khan’s forehead, a bright red eye burnt in the place that the wound was.

Was Zeke going crazy? Or is it real? Because he saw the room move.

Khan’s hands were now up in the air, his elbows bent ninety degrees, and his eyes were also shining. He was kneeling on the floor, and his fingers were positioned in a way that made it seem like Khan was in pain.

Zeke yelped as the walls began to move. He tried moving his legs, only to realise it was beginning to get stuck to the floor, just like the table.

The room was moving crazily. Half of the floor was twisting up into the ceiling, and Zeke went up with it.

He cried as he saw he bonsai tree in the corner overgrow and the roots went everywhere.

Finally, it stopped. Khan fell onto the floor and Zeke fell to the floor with the table.

“What the f-” Zeke almost cursed as the table fell to the floor.

Khan was unconscious. Zeke saw the tablet on the floor. He immediately reached out his hand and grabbed it. He pushed himself up only to realise his legs hurt like hell. He glanced at it and winced. It was twisted in an awkward angle.

What happened next, Zeke _thought_ he will never forget.

He heard a crack as his legs healed and went back to normal like nothing happened.

His forehead hurt a little though.

 _Oh no,_ he thought, _please don’t tell me…_

He grabbed the tablet and ran out of the door.

“Excuse me…Pardon…” He said as he bumped into people.

He ran back into his room. There was a loud _bang_ as the bathroom door opened. He stood in front of the mirror.

He removed his goggles and cupped his forehead with his hands.

He took a few deep breaths as he slowly released his hands. His eyes widened.

There it was, staring back at him.

A scar, or rather a wound, looking alive.

An eye.

He almost fainted as he reached for something to hold on to.

He looked at the tablet.

_Surveyor Of The Dark: team:_

_Captain: Zeke Yeager_

_Porco Galliard: Pilot_

_Pieck: Commander_

_Tybur: Ship stats._

_Gabi Braun: Security_

Did he even care about the mission anymore?

Zeke couldn’t fight it no more.

Dark figures circled his vision, and as he left the bathroom, he fainted on the bedroom floor.

CHAPTER 6

“Pixis?” Grisha looked at the man.

“Not bad, Grisha, at least you remember my name.” Pixis.

“You joined the federation huh? You pathetic piece of shit…the lab burnt down! All the subjects escaped! And I had to use my power to seal them off in the space and time dimensions with black holes! If you were there, you could’ve-”

“Shut up,” Pixis’s face darkened.

Grisha was close to killing Pixis.

“Well well, I know a great new test subject!” Pixis grinned.

He activated the screaming eye.

Zeke covered his ears as a deadly scream shook the whole house.

Grisha fell to the ground and Pixis took this chance to get to Dina.

A large spike emerged from the ground emerged with Pixis on it. He used his power to control it as it continued emerging from the ground, reaching Dina. Luckily, it never reached her.

“Oh no you don’t!” Grisha activated his attack eye and swiped at the spike.

The spike broke in half and Pixis fell to the ground.

Pixis pounced at Grisha, who then used his power to push the fiend away from him. Pixis created a smaller spike and threw it at Grisha. The spike was destroyed but it blocked Grisha’s attack.

Pixis pounced on Dina.

Grisha was about to attack Pixis again but Pixis pointed a phaser at Dina.

“Move, and she dies!” PIxis threatened Grisha as the burning eye on his forehead cooled down and started bleeding.

And so did Grisha’s.

“Come…come with me to the federation,” Pixis demanded.

“No-”

“This is your final chance!” Pixis pointed the gun at Dina, “Come to the federation!”

Zeke counted. One second, two seconds, three seconds…

“Fine.”

A shot could be heard outside. Then there was silence. … nine seconds, ten seconds, eleven seconds.

“Why…why did you,” Grisha cried.

But the one that shot her wasn’t Pixis. It was Khan.

Khan walked to her body.

“Sorry, Grisha, but this would be another good specimen for experiments.” He lit out the cigar.

“No, Dina!” Grisha screamed as he got carried away by Pixis’s men.

Zeke held his breath.

There were footsteps in his direction, getting closer, closer, closer…then it stopped.

It was so silent for a moment that Zeke could hear a shuttle train passing by.

Zeke almost screamed as the door opened.

Khan walked in and, upon seeing Zeke, went up and hugged him.

“Everything is fine now, there is no need to be sad,” Khan looked into the eyes.

But the look in his eyes told Khan everything.

It wasn’t fine.

_CURRENT TIME_

Zeke woke up on his bedroom floor.

What happened in the last hour? Zeke didn’t really know. Maybe he forgot, which is strange.

Suddenly, he felt an impulse to check his forehead. He climbed up from the floor, groaning in how sore his back was, and made his way into the bathroom.

He lifted his fringe. Nothing.

Zeke wasn’t sure what that was for, but he did it anyways. He looked down on the floor and realised the tablet.

 _Oh right, the mission,_ He wasn’t sure why, but that was about all that he could remember from the past hour.

Khan walked in, with his hat on as usual.

“Time to go and see your ship, Zeke,” He gestured to the door.

Zeke did not enjoy the long elevator ride with Khan. It was weird, awkward and most of all, for an unknow reason, Zeke felt afraid.

After a thousand years of waiting, the elevator stopped.

The rusted, barred doors opened with a few clangs and there was it. It was not very big, (thus the tiny crew Zeke had) but not too small, sleek and shiny…

“The Surveyor of The Dark,” Khan introduced, “The best survey ship ever built! Well, unless the federation built a better one,” His talking pace became faster, his voice louder and louder as he paced up and down the room.

“With a core able to contain blackholenium, (Another part in which Zeke remembered of the meeting) maximum firepower, I can say that this is not the best survey ship, but the best ship ever built!” He suddenly stopped to adjust his hat.

Suddenly, Zeke remembered. That weird eye-shaped scar on Khan’s forehead, that same scar on _his_ own forehead.

“What’s with th-” Zeke didn’t finish his question.

“Your crew is inside, just go,” Khan hastily left the room in the elevator. Before the doors closed completely, Zeke saw Khan looking at him, with a stare that said, _now is not the time, yet._

Zeke took in a deep breath and walked into the ship.

He called for the elevator. _Finally,_ he thought, _some high-tech stuff._

Inside, while asking for the serious male voice that was their ship artificial intelligence to bring him to the bridge, he adjusted his coat.

What in the damn world was that eye?

Zeke wanted answers, but he had a feeling he never will, which, might be good for him.

“Bridge level,” Said the AI.

Zeke got off. Although it was their protocol to call the captain “captain” but nobody does so as usually, your crew would be your friends. Well, of course, there will be one or two people who will follow the stupid-ass protocol.

“Captain on the bridge!” Ms Tybur, Zeke and friend’s teacher shouted out.

Zeke turned around to roll his eyes. Porco, Zeke’s best friend saw that and tried to control his laughter.

“Hi, _Captain,_ ” Zeke’s equally best friend, Pieck joked. And their laughter and fun ended.

Gabi Braun walked in. She grunted when she saw Zeke.

“Why in HELL is HE OUR captain!” She scolded.

Porco made the _What the actual fuck_ face at Zeke. Pieck sighed and turned around to her console and Ms Tybur just remained silent.

“You have a problem?” Zeke glared at her.

“Yes,” She nodded her head, “Because you are stupidly weak,”

“Here we go again,” Zeke turned away from her.

She then turned around to face the crew. “WHY CAN’T I BE THE CAPTAIN!” She screamed.

“Did she ever consider her personality problems?” Porco said softly.

Pieck giggled.

“Y-O-U,” Gabi looked like she was going to explode.

“Okay, let’s get started, shall we?” Zeke smiled, “Porco, bring the engines up,”

“Wai-” Gabi gritted her teeth.

“Oke, Caps”

“Pieck, you be the captain if anything happens to me,”

“Shu-” Gabi wanted to say.

“I’m fine with it,”

“Ms Tybur, Anything wrong with the ship?” Zeke continued, ignoring Gabi.

“No, everything is functional, captain,” Ms Tybur typed a few things into her console.

“To your station, Gabi,” Zeke tried to sit still and not punch her.

“But-”

“To your stations,” Gabi stood there, fists clenched, and she walked out of the bridge.

“Warp 2, Porco, take her out slowly,”

“Aye,”

And with that, began the weirdest week of Zeke’s life.


	7. Succeed in consuming cheeseburgers

Eren almost fell asleep. How long were they chasing after USS Velocitas?

“It’s been two hours,” Jean replied when Eren asked.

Eren cried. He really wanted to go to the kitchen for some cheeseburgers.

He lazed around the bridge, scared that something will happen, when finally, he came up with a idea.

He can ask Armin to be captain while he went snacking cheeseburgers!

He went back to his chair, where Armin sat beside him, only to realise-

Armin fell asleep.

Eren wanted to throw a tantrum there and then. He also felt a strong impulse to slap Armin awake.

 _This is why,_ He remembered what his mom told him a few years before _that_ happened. _This is why you only have one friend._

Eren decided his mind. Cheeseburgers or ship?

Of course it would be ship. But Eren was dying. This was the first time he hadn’t had a cheeseburger in such a long period of time.

Eren, who no longer could control himself, stood up. He tried to ignore the weird stares his friends were giving him as he made it to the elevator.

“Cafeteria,” He told Mue, their ship AI.

There was a beep as the door closed and Eren paced around it.

After eternity, the elevator door opened.

Eren jumped out. He bounced to the cafeteria’s front door, then stopped. From the glass door, Eren could see that someone was already inside.

To **not** ruin his image on the crew members, Eren adjusted his coat, badge and hair. He then walked in calmly.

In the cafeteria was Sasha Brause, one of the two navigators, casually snacking on a potato while working on her report.

“Hey, potato girl,” Eren said while ordering a cheeseburger from the fabricator.

“Hey suicidal chee-burg bastard,” Sasha responded, eyes not moving from her report.

Eren almost choked on his saliva. “Who told you that?” He took the cheeseburger out.

“Jean,” It made sense. Eren gritted his teeth. Jean is going to have nightmares tonight.

Eren sat next to Sasha. “What are you writing?” He glanced at the report, mouth filled with cheeseburger.

“A report,” She responded, stating the obvious.

Eren could tell she wasn’t in the mood to talk, so he focused on his meal.

“Look at this,” Sasha suddenly said, which made Eren jump.

Eren looked at the report.

“USS Scorpio disappeared here,” She swiped the screen to reveal a large patch of space, with some kind of border around it. “It was weird because at first you thought its just a patch of undiscovered space, but no. According to my observations, it moves,” She changed it into the previous radar screen taken an hour ago and combined it with the current picture. It wasn’t obvious, but Eren could tell the new patch moved a little to the right.

“A comet disappeared there too, but it was affected by some kind of gravity,” Sasha took the report back.

Just then, Connie Springer walked in.

“Wha-what are the two of you doing?” He looked around.

“Eating,” Sasha continued the report.

“Just the two of you?” Connie walked to the table.

“Yea,” Sasha took the final bite from her potato.

Was it just Eren, or did Connie’s face display…jealousy?

“Anyways, here’s the current report,” He said, sliding it on the table so that it reaches Eren.

Eren picked it up and started looking through it.

“There is a large patch of space there, and there are huge gravitational signals coming from there.” He reported. “Also,”

“USS Velocitas disappeared from sensor readings.” Eren looked up at the shock of Connie’s words.

“The moment it went into there,” He pointed at the patch, “He was gone,”

Eren nodded. What could this all mean?

“Eren, are you sure we are going there? All disappearances occurred there,” Connie shuddered.

“We have too,” He stood up, “Plus, I don’t think it’s that bad,”

Just after he said that, the ship stopped. “What ha-”

_BOOM!_

Eren almost jumped. The ship suddenly tilted into an angle.

The com came up.

“Er…Chee-burg bastard? Did Connie and Sash brief you about that large piece-a-space?” Jean sounded shocked.

“Uh…Yea, why do you ask, horseface?”

The ship continued tilting as Sasha gasped with Connie turning around to see what she was gasping at.

“Well…yea,”

 “Holy shi-” Eren turned around just in time.

There, right in front of them, was the most feared space anomaly there ever is: A Black Hole.

“Red Alert! I’m going to the bridge!” Eren shouted into the com before leaving the place, with Sasha and Connie right behind him.


	8. First attack

Zeke straightened up. Did he almost fall asleep?

It’s been a few hours since they launched, and so far no sign of federation ships. Which was good, to be very honest.

“We’re almost at the target,” Ms Tybur announced, just right before Pieck yawned.

“I’m gonna die of boredom,” Pieck told Zeke and her head slammed on the armrest of the chair. The captain-commander chair was a special type of chair, it had super comfortable cushions that will make sure neither of your body parts would go stiff.

“We’re here,”

“Porco, get us out of hyperspace,” And they were out.

Now time for artificial sucking holes.

Zeke took the instruction manual and went to Ms Tybur’s station. Funny they had manuals at this age.

Zeke followed the instructions carefully. First he needed to enter the captain’s PIN. Zeke remembered every digit.

_2601_

His dad’s birthday.

After scrolling around, he finally found what he was looking for.

_Safety system override._

He pressed and hold.

_WARNING: SHOULD ANY CREW DIE, YOU WILL BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR LIVES. WOULD YOU WANT TO CONTINUE?_

Zeke shuddered.

_YES_

There was a change in atmosphere as Zeke handed the booklet to Ms Tybur, and called Gabi out to supervise her. (Followed by a bunch of grunts and groans)

Zeke sighed and left the bridge. He needed to do something important this instant. He asked for the elevator to go to his very own room.

Zeke sat down on his bed. _I wonder what they would think if they saw me…_ He wondered.

He went to the fabricator for a personalised order. Not longer than ten seconds later, it was done.

Zeke grabbed it and took a bite.

Wonderful.

Not the worse cheeseburger he has eaten in his life, but not the best. He stared out of his window. The empty dark void outside made Zeke rather depressed. He continued staring out while taking occasional bites from the delicacy.

It was almost a shock to find out the void wasn’t that empty after all.

A ship appeared out of nowhere, jumping out of hyperspace then and there, right in front of Zeke.

Federation ship.

   ***

“Fire!” The captain commanded.

   ***

There was a beam charging near Zeke’s window and that’s when he started running.

Zeke opened his room door, ran out and closed it, and finally set a force field behind him.

_BOOM!_

Zeke was lucky, for he remembered the force field. If he forgot…

Zeke shuddered as he looked behind. The door also exploded, and so did his room.

He finished the cheeseburger. Well, at least there’s one room less to clean.

“Red alert,” Zeke said through the com.

   ***

“There’s zero chance they will ever survive this,” Said Erwin.

“USS Scorpius! Let the 57th battle begin!” He shouted.

“Forward!”

   ***

Zeke cursed.

A small, tiny Surveyor ship against one of the largest ships in the federation.

They are gonna die.

Zeke ran to the bridge immediately.


End file.
